youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tupka217/Coldhearted Spoiler
So, the credits of the HD broadcast are messed up again... they show characters not actually in the episode. But with the "next week on Young Justice" promo, they make sense. What's in the promo? The Team (mostly Wally) fighting Vandal Savage in the snow. Wally has a backpack. The credits of the episode list some familiar faces: * Brick returns. * Steve Blum as Vertigo and Rudy West * Hugo Strange returns * Nicole Dubuc returns as Iris * Bruce Greenwood as Pieter Cross - better known in the comics as Doctor Mid-Nite * Cree Summer as Mary West and Mattie Harcourt. Mattie was a Supergirl (Linda Danvers) supporting cast member. She's a medical resident. * Ariel Winter returns as Perdita, from the Showcase. * I kinda miss George Eads as Flash. It's supposed to be a Kid Flash episode and he's got no lines? Now... based on the logline, and the main enemy (that rumor was right, apparently) it made me think... Pieter Cross is a doctor. Mattie is also medical. The first issue of Flash Volume 2 (with Wally West as the Flash) involved a storyline where he had to transport a donor heart cross country, and he was opposed by Vandal Savage in that story. He wore the heart in a backpack, and he fought in the snow... Rundown of the story (Flash Vol 2 1): Wally celebrates his birthday with the Titans. He's called out to the hospital to deliver a donor heart to an old lady. He has to run from NYC to Seattle. In the snow near Thermopolis, Wyoming, he spots a man being murdered, but by the time he has stopped to check, the attacker is gone and the man dying. He can only tell him it's Vandal Savage... Vandal attacks Wally, but he gets away. Local police don't believe him much. He continues, delivers the heart, old lady is thankful. She turns out to be a writer, knows of and warns him about Vandal Savage. Flash needs to rest, eat, etc. Takes a plane back to NYC. Stops a hijacking along the way. Back in New York, his birthday guests are all gone. Sits down by the TV, realizes he's won the lottery. Spots a present unopened on the table. He opens it; it's a human heart. Vandal turns on the light and tells him he'll kill him. And a couple of issues later, Vandal Savage still hasn't killed Flash and gives up. Edit: for those interested, the full credits: * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis * Jesse McCarthy as Robin * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Khary Payton as Aqualad, Brick * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash * Steven J. Blum as Count Vertigo, Rudy West, Henchy * Nicole Dubuc as Iris West-Allen * Miguel Ferrer as Vandal Savage * Bruce Greenwood as Batman, Pieter Cross * Adrian Pasdar as Hugo Strange * Cree Summer as Mary West, Mattie Harcourt * Ariel Winter as Perdita Category:Blog posts